


Last

by sinstralpride



Category: Jumper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinstralpride/pseuds/sinstralpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Griffin saw David was as he walked away from him in Chechnya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

**Author's Note:**

> I let my angst machine [aka- brain] really go with this, so beware. Thanks again for the beta lovelessnoire.

The last time Griffin saw David was as he walked away from him in Chechnya.

 

He hadn’t really looked for a few months after that, but as winter faded from the northern hemisphere, his curiosity got the better of him. Despite the connection between them, he didn’t really known the other jumper very well, and it made him wonder about the man who loved too well, so foolishly. The fight against the Paladins was becoming even more difficult since they created more of those machines, and these days an ally was sounding better and better. The contacts he’d made over the years came in handy once again, and with their information he followed David’s trail. At some point, he and Millie must have parted ways, because he stopped hearing about David’s “pretty little girlfriend” at every stop. The towns grew smaller, and the stays were shorter. He was catching up.

 

His search led him to a small town in Tennessee by the name of Eads. It was a tiny, stretched out sort of town, but quiet. Somewhere he might have been able to hide for a while. He’d didn’t know what David had been doing there, but a few people remembered him and told him where he’d been staying. He’d arrived at the ratty apartment building and knocked on the landlady’s door. David didn’t live there anymore, but she pointed him towards a grassy hill outside of town. As he left, she asked him “Were you a friend of his?” At his affirmative [a lie, really, but Griffin never let lying bother him] She handed him a shoebox full of things that had been left behind. “I have no use for them.”

 

The trek to the hill was a slow one, but he refused to jump even the distance he could see. It seemed… wrong. Everything was suddenly so slow and foggy. For some reason his ears refused to stop ringing, no matter how furiously he rubbed them, and his feet felt awkward and enormous. He stumbled several times. The harsh sun blazing down on him, made his eyes burn and he walked off to the side of the road, under the shade of scattered trees. As he walked, he opened the box to stare at it’s contents, wondering what David might have forgotten. In the box were 3 comic books, a mostly-empty bottle of achingly familiar cologne, a deck of worn cards [stolen from Griffin’s own lair], a navy t-shirt that was ridiculously soft beneath his rough fingers, and an envelope with his name on it. It was crumpled and smudged, obviously written a while ago, but never delivered.

 

He was at the top of the grassy hill now, passing under the iron arch that read:  “Redeemer’s Cemetery” and he found David just were he’d been told to look. Obviously, the people who had arranged it didn’t know anything about him. There was no last bit of information to be gleaned from this moment. All he would ever know was what he’d seen and heard. Jumped first when he was 5, penchant for pretty girls with air between their ears, stubborn, arrogant, cocky, and intriguing.

 

Now, at his feet was proof it would always be the last time he would ever see David.

 

A simple stone marker that read:

 

David Rice

Birth: 1990

Death: June 21st, 2015

 

The sod over top was still slightly brown in patches. It had been disturbed recently. Only 11 days ago.


End file.
